For washing method of traditional washing machines, water is taken as the washing medium; adding water and detergent into the washing machine, proceeding to wash, and draining the waste water in the washing machine by the dehydration function after washing, then re-adding clean water to continue washing or rinsing, and draining the water after the washing process is finished. In the method, the consumption of water is very great by simply draining water and re-adding clean washing water. Meanwhile, the detergent contains a lot of chemical substances which are harmful to the environment. Besides, each washing process is time-consuming and consumes more power.
To overcome the shortcomings of the traditional washing machines, in the prior art, a washing method with solid particles specially made of polymer materials as washing medium is provided. The dirt on clothes is absorbed by the fraction between solid particles and clothes, thus the function of washing is achieved. This washing method is able to save over 80% of water. Besides, these solid particles are recyclable, endurable, safe and environmentally friendly.
Washing machines of the washing method utilizing particles are usually arranged with a storage space for particles, and a feeding hole and a discharge hole on the outer tub. Before washing, putting particles into the outer tub through the feeding hole, and recycling all of them back to the storage space when the washing process is over. While recycling, the inner tub rotates at a high speed to throw the particles back to the storage space through centrifugal force. When dewatering the particles, putting them in and recycling them once again. Both the structure and washing procedures of the washing machines are quite complicated, and particles cannot be assured to be 100% recycled.